An electronic device, in particular a system on chip, SoC, can comprise a plurality of electronic components in different device domains of the electronic device. In a complex electronic device, there can be multiple power domains having electronic components which are supplied with a specific supply voltage. In an electronic device, a reset clears any pending errors and brings the electronic device back to a normal operation condition or an initial operation state. In case of an error such as an abnormal power loss, the electronic device comprising for instance an embedded system is able to reset itself. In an electronic device, there can be multiple clocking domains having different clock/reset circuits. A sudden occurring error can sometimes be fixed by removing and restoring the power by making a device reset of the complete electronic device. Some electronic devices have a dedicated reset button which can be pressed by a user. Further, a soft reset can be performed by restarting a system software without resetting the hardware of the electronic device.
In a conventional system on chip, reset schemes or reset control flows are implemented, whereby the electronic device is reset upon a particular event occurring. In a system, such a reset scheme can be divided into separate levels of reset such as a destructive reset level and one or more functional reset levels. In a functional reset case, only certain elements or components of the system on chip are reset, while in a destructive reset case, a complete reset of the entire system on chip is performed. Reset events can be internal reset events generated by internal reset sources within the electronic device or external reset events received from external reset sources connected to the electronic device. In a conventional system on chip such as a microcontroller unit, a reset scheme or a reset control flow can be fixed in hardware to follow a predetermined reset route. In a conventional system on chip, a single, linear reset scheme can be activated by a predetermined reset event such as a pin assertion, internal watchdog or software event. In more complex conventional systems on chip or electronic devices, a linear reset scheme can be entered at different points in the reset cycle but the reset route remains the same. Once the reset scheme or reset control flow has been entered, the order of the domain's or component's reset is fixed and cannot be influenced by any further reset event. Accordingly, when the reset cycle has been completed, a further reset trigger or reset event can be accepted.